isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Touya Mochizuki/History
History The 15 year old Touya Mochizuki was accidentally killed on his way home from his school, when he was struck by a bolt of lightning that God carelessly released. For the mistake, God immediately brought Touya to the Divine Realm. Because it is forbidden to revive one's life back to its original world, God offers Touya to be reincarnated into a new world. As far as the discussion goes, Touya neither blamed nor criticized God's actions which had killed him. God became increasingly conscience-stricken for killing Touya because of his personality. Touya then received an extra favor from God, which he used to bring his smartphone to the other world. He then felt sleepy. When Touya woke up, he was greeted by unfamiliar scenery. He was admiring the view when suddenly his smartphone started ringing. God called Touya and told him about the new map feature on his smartphone which allowed him to navigate in this new world. Touya then started to walk to the nearest town. While he was walking, Zanac Zenfield's carriage which passed by Touya suddenly stopped because its owner was interested by Touya's school uniform. Seeing an opportunity, Touya offers to sell his uniform for some money and a ride to the town. Using Zanac's carriage, Touya arrived at Reflet Town and stopped by Zanac's boutique, Fashion King Zanac. In exchange for his uniform (and underwear), Touya received his first money, 10 gold coins and a new set of clothes. Touya went to book a room at Zanac's recommended inn, the Silver Moon, and met Micah, the innkeeper. Intuitively, Touya learned the currency while booking the room. While sightseeing the town, Touya heard some commotion in one of the back alleys. Curious about its cause, Touya rushed to the area and saw twin sisters, Elze and Linze Silhoueska who had some problem when trading with some men. the twins were being scammed by the men. Overhearing their argument, Touya decided to help the sisters by asked them to sell the item to him. He broke the goods and knock down the men easily. He paid the twins a gold coin as promised. As, like Touya, the girls had just arrived at the town, the twin sisters also decided to stay at the Silver Moon. Having the same intention, Touya and the twins went to apply to the adventurer guild together. They decided to do their first quest, a hunting job with an 18 copper coins reward. Upon registering the quest, Touya realized that he had no weapon at hand. At Eight Bears Weapon Shop, they met the shop owner, Barral and Touya bought his first weapon, a katana, for 2 gold coins. After spending 2 hours walking to the East forest, they were ambushed by wolves. Fortunately, the wolves were the required beast for their quest. The wolves were defeated effortlessly because of Touya's swordsmanship, Elze's boxing skills and Linze's Fire Magic. From this hunt, they able to get 6 horns from the wolves, exceeding the required 5. After finishing the task, they went to one of the coffee shops in town. On their way, Touya asked the twins to teach him how to read and write their alphabet as it was inconvenience for them. On top of that, Touya also asked them to teach him how to utilize magic, to which the twins responded poorly. Having his ability boosted by God, Touya seemed confident about his magical ability. Then Linze explained the process to know one's magic aptitude. Touya learned that even though Elze and Linze are twins, they had different magic attributes. Surprisingly, Touya had a far superior magical attribute than even Linze. Having ruined the table, they left the shop and Linze taught Touya how to read and write for the rest of the day On the next day, Touya and Linze went to the backyard of Silver Moon while Elze left for the guild's quest. To Linze's admiration, Touya had a magic aptitude for all attributes, which is extremely rare. He even can use Null Magic, which is a personalized magic, by casting 「Gate」, a portal magic. The portal was opened to the East Forest and they met Elze there. Back to the inn, Touya and Linze saw Micah was working in the kitchen with Aer, the owner of the Parent cafe, where they had dined the day prior. When Aer asked for a new menu item for her shop, Touya suggested ice cream. With help from his smartphone, he got the ice cream recipe, and Linze's ice magic (a sub-category of Water Magic) they were able to make the ice cream. Aer was delighted with the result and thanked both of them. On the other hand, Elze was annoyed at not having been able to eat the new item. After some time, the team consisting of Touya and the Silhouseka twins had completed several quest from the guild. Their guild rank had risen from black (beginner) to purple. Now being able to apply for purple-rank quest, Touya suggested the group try Mega Slime hunting on the northern ruins, which the girls immediately rejected. After some argument, they decided to take the letter delivery quest for 7 silver coins. Their client, Zanac, asked them to deliver the letter to Viscount Swordrick at the capital city. Because Touya had never wgoneto the capital city, he could not use 「Gate」, so they were renting a carriage instead. While stopping for the night on Amanesque town, they saw a commotion caused by a samurai girl and several thugs. Touya meddled in the fight, and despite her jovial protest, Elze also joined the fight. The samurai girl introduced herself as Yae Kokonoe and was hungry Touya, Elze, and Linze were interested with Yae's story and went to dinner together while hearing her story. When they knew Yae had no place to stay, Touya offered to pay for her inn. Yae strongly declined his favor as it had already too much for her. He then tricked her by buying her hairpin, while the real intention was to give her some money. She accepted his offer and received a gold coin in exchange for her hairpin. On the next day, they continued their journey, Yae having joined the party. Touya learned a new Null Magic, 「Apport」, a snatingch magic. Firstly, he failed to get Yae's katana (which is too big). However, on his second trial, he was able to get Yae's ribbon, much to her surprise. Three days had passed since their first departure. While on the back of the carriage, Touya learned a new Null Magic, 「Long Sense」, a sensory booster magic. While activating the magic, he smelt blood and saw a luxury carriage about 1 km ahead which being protected by several soldiers while being attacked by some lizardmen. Touya warned his companions, and the four raced to the scene. He immediately cast another new Null Magic, 「Slip」 to trip the summoner of the lizardmen. Upon successfully casting out the minions, a girl stepped out the carriage and cried for help. When they came closer to the carriage, a dying old man was found. However, Linze couldn't heal the man because there was an arrow in the man's chest. Using 「Apport」 and 「Heal」, Touya able to save the man The old man introduced himself as Leim, a butler from house of Ortlinde, and the girl as Sushie Ernea Ortlinde, the only daughter from the house and the niece of the king of Belfast. For having Touya and the girls save them, Leim asked them to be their escort. During the journey, while the others rode on their rented carriage, Touya joined the noble's carriage and to kill time, told Sue a fairytale. Arrived at Alephis, the royal capital city, they were greeted by a magnificent overview of the city's castle. They stopped at the Duke's residence and met the duke, Alfred Ernes Ortlinde. While expressing his gratitude for saving his daughter, the Duke unintentionally mentioned his blind wife, Ellen Ernea Ortlinde. She lost her sight after surviving a certain illness 5 years ago. As he continued his story, the Duke told Touya about his father-in-law's Null Magic while expressing his desperation. Elze, Linze, and Yae suddenly screamed in unison after they realized that Touya could use any Null Magic. Touya then cast the magic in question, 「Recovery」onto the Duchess. Joyful tears were flowing in the room after he successfully recovered the Duchess For returning Touya's favor for his family, the Duke gave Touya's group 40 Platinum coins. Overwhelmed by the gift, Touya reflexively returned the gift. However, the duke insisted and Touya finally gave in with his present. The Duke also gave Touya, Elze, Linze, and Yae a medal of the house for each of them, which would gained them access to every place within the country. After met the Duke, they continued their quest to deliver Zanac's letter to Viscount Swordrick who, to their surprise, was also the person that Yae wanted to meet. Upon their arrival at the Viscount's residence, the Viscount received the letter in haste and wrote his response. Expressing his familiar feeling on Yae's figure, Yae responded by telling the Viscount what her father told her to do when she met him The Viscount and Yae had a sparring match at the Viscount's fencing dojo. Yae lost the fight and broke some of her ribs. She accepted her loss and left with desperation. Yae expressing her desperation for not able to see her match with the Viscount again. In response, Touya showed her the video on his smartphone that he took at that time. Seeing the footage, Yae gained her confidence back and promised to train her swordsmanship harder than before While in the capital city, Touya decided to go shopping alone. He was looking for light armor at the city's armor shop. From his first armor shop visit, he got a recommendation to go to Berkut, a high-end and exclusive armor shop. On his way to Berkut, he met a fox-demihuman girl wandering in the street. Thinking she seemed lost, Touya asked the girl if something was wrong. The girl said that she'd lost her older sister. Touya helped her to meet her sister back at the Magic Shop "Luca". On the way, the girl introduced herself as Arma Strand, and they chatted. When Touya and Arma were close to the magic shop, another older fox-demihuman saw them and started running toward them. The older sister, Olga Strand, expressed her gratitude for saving her lost little sister. After parting his way from the sisters, he went to Berkut. Inside the shop, he saw a white long coat with fur on the collar and the sleeves, which was enchanted with blade-proof, heat-proof, cold-proof, abnormal effect-proof and also magic resistance if the wearer has aptitude toward the magic being used but will double the damage of the magic if the wearer has no aptitude toward that magic attack. Since Touya had aptitudes for all elements, thus negating the coat's negative effect, he decided to buy it for 8 gold coins After finished shopping at Berkut, Touya went to visit Olga and Arma in front of the Luca Magic Shop but couldn't found them, and therefore went straight to their meeting place. Touya appeared as the last one to come to the meeting place, causing Elze to complain. They went outside the city before Touya cast 「Gate」, which startled the clueless Yae. They went straight back to Silver Moon as it was already dark. Inside the inn, they were not being greeted by Micah as they usually were, but by Dolan, the inn owner and Micah's father. They had dinner and Yae had to pay extra charge for her large appetite The next day, they went to deliver a response letter from Viscount Swordrick to Zanac at his shop. Zanac was surprised when they arrived but after Touya explain the 「Gate」, Zanac understood the reason. Zanac also praised Touya's honesty for returning the excess travelling expenses. They went to the adventurer guild, completed their mission and also registering Yae. Touya again suggested the group for Mega Slime hunting on the northern ruin which immediately rejected by the girls. They decided to take the tiger-bear hunting mission and finished it for about 2 hours. They all went to Aer's Parent Cafe and had ice cream which amazed Yae. Two weeks had passed since the last event and it was raining for the last three days. For the meantime, Touya had learned several Null Magic, which are 「Enchant」, 「Paralyze」, 「Modeling」, a material-shapeshifting magic, and 「Search」 As a test Touya creates a shogi board (Japanese chess) which quickly became popular with the inn's owner Dolan and the owner of the Eight Bears Weapon Shop Barral. References Navigation Category:Character History